Be His Girl - Raura One Shot Story
by XXlaurasboomboxXX
Summary: She saw the picture. She Cried. She wanted him. She needed him. Now he's gone. She watched her walk down that aisle wishing it was her. She ran. He ran after. All she wanted was to "Be is Girl" Will she?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own anything!

She sat on her bed with tears streaming down her face, as sobs slowly escape her mouth.

She once again saw another new Rourtney picture of them both kissing!

It's been two years of them together. No one thought they'd last a year. _But they did_

She kept crying, and crying letting it all out. But soon stopped to hear her phone ringing.

 _It was Ross_

She didn't pick up. She wasn't in the mood and she didn't what him to hear her like this.

She slowly reached for her phone declining the call. But it kept ringing.

Once it stopped, she picked up the phone, pressing the button viewing the 15 missed calls and two voicemails.

She thought for a bit and played the first voice mail.

She brought the phone to her ear as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Laura, it's Ross. You must be busy. Anyway, Call me when you get the chance, Bye"

She took it of her ear and slowly moved her thumb to press the next voicemail.

"Umm, Hey Laur, I know your really busy and I am doing this again but this time I want to give you an invitation..." She wondered what for.

"It's for... Courtney and My Wedding this Friday"

That's when she lost it.

She dropped her phone and cried we eyes out not bothering to listen to the rest of the voicemail..

 _But no she didn't delete it_.

She didn't stop crying all night. To her luck no one was home. Vanessa was at a friends house sleeping over and her parents were on a business trip.

She woke the next morning with a wet an puffy face. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror remembering last night. She

washed her face and walked downstairs for breakfast.

She sat on a chair eating her last spoon of cereal. She put her dish in the sink and walked to her room. She was wondering what to say to Ross.

She convinced herself to say no.

But as a best friend, _She couldn't._

She decided to text him from her iPad.

Text Convo:-  
Laura: Hey Ross, I got your voice mail I am so happy for you! Congratulations! I would love to come!

 _She felt weird to say that but let it go. It didn't take long for a reply._

Ross: Thanks Laura, I am so exited to see you. I have to go we are doing a wedding rehearsal.

Laura: Ok! Bye

End of Text Convo.

She felt sad because he left but she could do anything.

Time Skip:-

It was here

It was Friday

The day the love of her life will leave

It was The Wedding Day.

Laura woke up early so she could take time to get ready and talk to people there.

She showered, and got dressed.

She wore a beautiful white denim dress that reached her knees, put light makeup, let her hair down, wore white wedges and walked out of the house into her car.

She got there later they she expected to.

She noticed people outside that she knew and didn't.

She entered the church and walked into a room.

She was happy to see a familiar face. It was one of her co-stars.

 _Raini_

Laura:Hey Raini

Raini:Hey Laura

The both hugged.

Raini:So how are you

Laura: Well, Besides the fact that the love of my life is getting married today. I am great.

Raini: Laura I know your upset and it's a tough nut to crack but you have to let go. And I will help you through this.

Laura nodded with a small smile and just ask she was about to speak she heard a sound indicating that the wedding has started.

Laura: We should go

The both walked into the room seeing Ross arrived. The both smiled and waved to him. She waved back.

 _He looks very handsome, cute and...Happy._ Laura thought

Laura sighed and had a sad smile on her face she thought no one would notice.

 _He did_.

They both walked over to the tall red head. Calum

Laura: Hey Calum

Calum: Hey Laur

The both shared hug.

The pulled away and noticed Courtney was already halfway down the aisle. After a few minutes she was there.

Once they saw both of them up there.

 _She ran._

No one noticed but him.

He wonders what happened to her and before the priest began to speak. He did the last thing a person would do at their wedding.

 _He ran after._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's part 2 hope you like it!

Last Time:

 _Everyone one was shocked. They had no idea what was going on._  
 _Except Raini and Calum who kept it to themselves and smirked. Everyone else was wondering why. They thought he must have been nervous or something._

 _But no,_ _he ran after a girl_ _._

NOW:

It was raining hard outside but that didn't stop him.

Ross:Laura stop running (he screamed)

He finally caught her wrist.

Laura: Ross what are you doing here

Ross: I came after you

Laura: Ross it's your wedding day you can't just run off chasing another girl. Go back inside everyone must be worried.

Ross: You mean more to me. Your my best friend. What's wrong?

Laura: Ross it's nothing important go back inside.

Ross: No. Your gonna tell me and I won't leave or let you go until you do

Laura: Stop being stubborn and go (she started to cry)

Ross: Why won't you just tell me! (he yelled)

Laura: I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU OK (crying)

She pulled her wrist out of his strong grip and ran sobbing.

 _But he...just stood there._

 _Shocked._

Sorry it's short! I'll update tomorrow as soon as i can! i hope you like it and don't forget to review! Bye


	3. Chapter 3

He stood there shocked not knowing what to do.

While as she, sat there on the bench crying her eyes out.

He finally broke out of the trance and started look for her.

He ran and ran. Until he saw a brunette on a bench. The rain had stopped and the roads where clear.

He sighed walking over to her and sat down next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Ross: Why didn't you tell me?

Laura: How? I started liking you a few days before you met Courtney. I came to set ready to tell you but then, I saw you kiss her and I broke. Then you guys announced it and I just...

Ross: Why didn't you tell me before! I would have understood!

Laura: What am I supposed to say? Hey Ross ,I heard about the engagement. Congratulations, By the way I'm in love with you!

Ross: Maybe another way?!

Laura rolled her eyes.

They both sat quietly, avoiding each other's eyes.

 _Meanwhile;_

Courtney: Where did he go? We've looked everywhere.

Rydel: Me too. Maybe he is not here.

 _Raini and Calum walk in._

Caini: Hey!

Rydel: Hey! Did you guys find him.

Calum:No

Courtney: Do you have an idea of where he could be or who he could be with?

Raini and Calum look at each other worriedly and shake their heads

Caini;umm... No!

Courtney just shrugged while Rydel looked suspiciously at them.

Rydel: Are you sure?

Caini: Yea/Positive.

Rydel: Ok...

Courtney: I don't know why he ran out? Did he see a teletubbie or something?

Rydel: I honestly don't know

The two try thinking of places he could be. Raini and Calum just stood out.

-  
Back to Raura -

Ross:Hey Laur? Can I tell you something?

Laura:What (weakly)

Ross: This might sound bad and wrong but. I-I-I ...never liked  
Courtney. I only used to her make you jealous. But then, I thought liked her when I actually really liked you.

Laura looked at him shocked!

Laura: WHAT?(she yelled looking at him)

Ross: Yeah!

Laura: Ross that's terrible! Why would you use a girl like that and after everything knowing you guys should be getting married she will hate you and me?

Ross: Why would she hate you?

Laura: She is gonna think that I am the one who made you break up with her.

Ross: It's fine! She'll understand!

Laura: Ross are you stupid and  
besides I don't think you should date me. I mean no one likes me, Your family, Courtney, the fans. I am just a stupid, ugly girl.

Ross:(interrupts her) Shut the Hell up! None of that is true everyone on loves you ok. No one can hate Laura Marano. Your beautiful, sweet, extremely talented and very Adorkable.

Laura: Your really mean that

Ross: I meant every word.

Laura: Thanks Ross!

Ross: You know I just realized I missed my wedding! Haha

Laura: OMG! I can't believe I made you miss your entire wedding. Everyone's gonna hate me.

Ross: It's fine.

Laura: No it's not. (she said Turning around)

Ross: Yes it is! I haven't even proposed yet!

Laura:What are ta-( turned around to see Ross on his knees holding up a ring)

Ross: So what do you think?

Laura: Are you kidding me?! The girl you should be marrying is inside. Why are you proposing to me?!

Ross: I love your Laur and I have imagined us making a family together since day one.

Laura: Ross..

Ross: Just listen..(he interrupted)

Ross:Laura Marie Marano... every time I here your name, I smile because the thought of a beautiful girl comes to my mind! I have liked you since day one! I have never thought or imagined a life without you.. So I have one thing left to ask.

Laura was in tears at this point

Ross: Laura Marie Marano. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Laura: Yess!I would love to (she said crying and hugging him)

Ross put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around.

Ross: Come on. It's starting to rain again and it's getting dark. And we have a huge announcement to make.

He smiled taking her hand and walked to the church.

Once they reached no one but their family's were there and surprisingly Laura's too.

He saw Courtney sitting on a chair about to rip her head off but she saw Ross and calmed down.

Courtney: Rossy your here the people I was worried you kidney want to marry me

Ross: I realize a mistake I made and I am going to fix goes... Hey guys listen I have an announcement (getting everyone's attention)

Ross:4 years ago. I met Courtney and I really liked you. You were fun, amazing, smart and beautiful girl to be around with. But, before that i watched the love of my life walk right before my eyes. Laura. (he said looking at her eyes now) She means the world to me and I can't live knowing that I'm not with the love of my life. Thats why,I asked her to marry me. Courtney I'm sorry but, I'm breaking up with you.

Everyone went quiet no one spoke. Until...

Courtney: WHAT THE HELL. I LOVED YOU. AND YOU BREAK UP WITH ME ON OUR WEDDING DAY. I SPENT HUNDREDS OF DOLLARS AND NOW ITA GOING DOWN THE TRASH. YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT.

Ross: Im so sorry but, listen to me! Your an amazing girl. You deserve happiness with the right guy. I want you to be happy.

Courtney: Thanks Ross. Your too sweet! I feel the same. I really hope you have a happy life 9she gets on stage and hugs him)

Courtney gets off stage and walks to Laura

Courtney: I realize now that I got in the way of true love and i shouldn't have. I am so sorry. and hopefully you can't take my place in the wedding.

Laura: Are you serious?

Courtney nods.

Laura: I would love you but i have one condition.

Courtney: What is it?

Laura: You have to be my made of honor.

Courtney: (squeals) Deal

Both girls hug each other and smile.

Ross: Now that's cleared up moving on to the important part. Mom?

Stormie: Are you gonna break her heart?

Ross: No.

Stormie: Good cause I don't want to loose the best daughter in law ever.

Ross: You scared me.( he said relieved an hugged her)

Stormie: (hugged back)

Laura: Dad? Mom?

Damiano: Normal parents would say your two young but we were looking a man for you too. But we're glad you found a guys you love.

Laura: Thank you so much! I love you guys.

They all shared a hug.

Rocky: Ok so let's get this new wedding started!

Preist: Do you take Ross Shor Lynch take the Laura Marie Marano to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Ross: I do.

Priest: Do you Laura Marie Marano take Ross Shor Lynch to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Laura: I do.

Priest I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Ross and Laura: (kiss)

It was the after party and everyone was sitting in their own table.

Ross and Laura were just about finished dancing and met up with Raini and Calum.

Raura: Hey guys.

Caini: Hey

Ross: so I heard you guys were looking for us. We appreciate the love.

Raini: Actually I know you went after Laura so I didn't bother too.

They smile at their best friends.

Calum: Well we will miss you!

Raini: Oh yeah! Call me when you guys get back from your honeymoon!

Raura: We'll do!

Hey guys I am finished with chapter 3! ill be updating soon! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 2 am in the and Laura were currently on their flight to "somewhere". Right Now they were asleep in their seats.

Laura: Ughh! (She groaned waking up) Where am I ?

Ross:(woke up to Laura moving in his embrace, slowly opened his eyes to see Laura awake) Hey Laur your awake.

Laura: Yeah where are we (whispering)

Ross: On the plane. You fell asleep in the limo so carried you here.

Laura: Oh! Thanks! Anyway where are we going.

Ross: Somewhere it's a surprise.(He said smiling)

Laura: You know I hate surprises.

Ross: Too bad.

She turned away pouting.

Ross: Come on don't be mad. Come on! I want you to be surprised so that it will be more romantic. (He started pulled her close and kissed her cheek).

Laura:(smiled) Awe, Rossy that so sweet(kissed his cheek) So how long till be land.

(A/N: BTW THEY ARE STILL WHISPERING)

Ross: About 6 hours.

Laura: Ughh! I am so bored and hungry!

Ross: I think I have a snack or two in my bag.

(A/N: In some flights you can bring food on the plane)

Laura: You pick out the worst snacks. I don't want any.

Ross: Well more for me. Let's see what I have Lays, salted peanuts,  
And something called go-gurt but you don't want it and neither do I soo...

Laura's eyes widen.

Laura: What? Did you just say go-gurt?

Ross: Yeah but I pick out the worst foods... Soooo

Laura: I didn't think you have go-gurt. Can I have some?

He shakes his head

Ross: Sorry. Your words honey bunch.

Laura: Please.

Ross: Nope.

She pouted and looked down sadly.

Ross: Ok. Ok I am nice and your too cute so I guess you can have some.

Her face lit up and she smiled brightly.

Ross: But, only if I get a reward in return.

Laura: Anything.

Ross: I...want a kiss (motioned his finger around his lips) on the lips.

She playfully rolled her eyes and kiss him.

The broke away and smiles looking into each other's eyes.

Laura: Can I have the go-gurt?

Ross: Depends. Do you love me?

She nodded her head fast and quickly .

Ross: Then yes!

He opened the box and took two giving on to Laura.

Laura: I was talking to the go-gurt but you good too.

Ross: Hey!

Laura: I am just kidding I love you way more than go-gurt.

Ross: That's more like it.

They ate their yogurt and whispered to each other laughing quietly and soon fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about their future together. They have a big, and amazing life ahead of them.  
_

Ross woke up the next day to see Laura still asleep in his arms. He heard the loud speaker telling them to buckle their seatbelt because they were going to start landing soon. He slowly started to shake her to wake her up.

Ross: Laura, Laur it's time to wake up. Come on Laura. (he said softly)

Laura: (started waking up) What time is it?

Ross: Time to land. You have to wear your seatbelt come on. (About to lift her up)

Laura:Wait. I will get up my self. Only if you finally tell me where were going.

Ross:(sighed) fine you were going to know in a few minutes anyway. But, ok. Miss Laura Marie Marano on our honeymoon we will be headed to...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAHAMAS

Laura: Omg! I have always wanted to go there. Thank You Rossy. I love you.

Ross: I know thats why i am taking you there.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The arrived at their hotel a hour minutes later. Ross had called a taxi service once they landed so they could have time to get they bags and check out the place.

They both walk inside the hotel called "Royal Towers" to be greeted by the lady at the front desk.

 **(A/N: I DONT OWN IT)**

lady: Hello Nice to meet you. who will I be accompaning us this evening.

Ross: Hello! I believe there is a reserved room for "Lynch".

Lady: Oh Yes! The HoneyMoon Sweet. room 9529 follow me.

They take the elevator up to the 9th floor and down the hallway to their room.

lady: Here you are you bags will be up in a soon. Hope you have an amazing time here.

Raura: Thank you.

They both walk inside.

Laura This feels like paradise.

Both of their eyes widen as the walk in and immediately jump on their bed.

Someone knocks on the door. Ross opens the door to see two men with their bags.

Ross:Thanks! Here (he tips the guys)

Laura: Who was it?

Ross: Two men with our bags!

Laura: Oh! Anyway Ross? This is the best surprise ever.

Ross: yup. This month is going to be the best month of my enitire life.

Laura: I know.. Especially since we are spending it together and alone.

They both touch foreheads and lean in for a kiss _

Here is the honeymoon part 1 ! i hope you like it! Don't forget to Review and Share!


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa Ann HadleyIt was the next day and Ross and Laura were sound asleep in there hotel room at the Bahamas.

Laura woke up to see Ross sleeping next to her and reached for his phone to check the time. It was 9:38. Ross said start at 12 but she woke up early. She slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake him up and got dressed and went to the phone to order breakfast.

It was 7:00 by the time she was done with everything their breakfast arrived.  
She walked down their room to see him still sleeping and went to wake him up.

Laura:Ross wake up (she whispered) Come on get up (louder)

Ross: No! (He shouted)

Laura sighed and gave him a few more minutes.

She sat on the couch looking through iPad and looked at the time. The came a brilliant ideaShe walked to the bathroom getting a big bucket and filling it with ice cold water. She evilly went near Ross and poured the bucket of water on him.

Ross: Ahhhhhh! (Screaming like a girl and opened his eyes to see Laura)  
She was smirking but once she saw Ross's face, she ran out as Ross got up and chased her.

She ran to the closet and closed the door.

Ross knew she was in the living room so he started looking in hard places.

Ross: Hey Laur.. I will find you when I do I will punish you!

He looked everywhere until he thought of an idea.

Ross: Hey Laur what did the banana give to the monkey.

She started chuckling quietly but enough for Ross to here.

Ross: A banana. (He smirked as he finished)

After he said that she cracked and laughed. He opened the closet door which made her scream and try to escape but this time he caught her.

Ross: Here you are I thought I lost you.

Laura: Ross let me go (she tried to get out of his grip but failed)

Ross: Nope! Your punishment hasn't been given to you yet.

Laura: What were you gonna do throw me? (she joked)

Ross: I actually was just gonna hug you so tight but now that you mentioned it...(he picked her up and threw he in the air)

Laura: Ross stop! Your gonna drop me (she screamed)

Ross: No I won't. (Purposely pretended to drop her)

Laura: Ahh stop! (she screamed)

Ross: (he put her down, chuckling)

Laura: (stood on her feet turning around and walked to the couch to eat her breakfast pretending to be mad)

Ross: I am sorry Laurie.(he sat her on his lap and kissed her cheek) don't be mad he kissed her all over the face)

Laura: ok ok stop! I am not mad! (she said giggling)

Ross: Good! (He smiled and stopped looking Into to her eyes and kisses her)

Laura:(kissed back and pulled away) I love you

Ross: I love you too!

They both turned back to the front and eat their breakfast together.

Laura: Are you ready?

Ross: Yea!

Laura: What time do we have to be there?

Ross: Umm at 11:50 and its 11 which means we can take a nice walk there.

Laura: What are we even doing?

Ross: You'll see (he smirked)

Laura: Is it dangerous?

Ross: Well yes and no but we will be together so.

Laura: I am trusting you.

Ross: ok don't worry (he chuckled at her concerned face)  
-

Laura:Did you really have to close my eyes?

Ross: That's the point of it being a surprise

Laura: But what if i run into tree.

Ross: I am right here I won't let that happen

Laura:But what if i-

Ross: (he cuts her off) calm down and besides we are here.

Laura: Really(excitedly)

Ross: Yup. Laura today we will be

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 _ **PARASAILING**_

He uncovered her eyes.

Laura: What? No no nope that is to dangerous and we are high above and I am to young to die.

Ross: Look it's completely save no need to worry. And this is a romantic ride once you reach that flag you and your partner have to kiss. Cute right.

Laura: Are you completely sure?

Ross: Yes now come on.

He dragged her to the guys who was handling the tickets.

Guys: Hola and welcome to Paromantic Sailings. Is this lovely couple here to take a romantic ride up high.

 **(A/N: I made this up but idk of its real so)**

Ross: Yes we are.

Guy: Let's get your paperwork and money in and we will set you all up.

Ross and Laura signed a paper and Ross payed the guys and the both walked to get themselves geared up.

Laura: Are you sure about this.

Ross: Don't worry about it.

Laura: Ok

Some people came up and attached them two together.

Guy: ok are you ready.

Ross and Laura both looked at each other

Raura: Yes

Guy: Great ok guys in 5,4,3,2,1

He let them go at this time the were both parasailing across the Bahamas well part of the Bahamas.

Ross: This is amazing (feels Laura hug him tighter)

Ross: Laura, baby girl are you ok. listen hug me as tight as you want but just once look around.

Laura: (loosened her grip on Ross and looked around) This is amazing.

She looked over Ross and look back all around.

They both enjoyed they're time and in about few minutes they both saw that the are about to reach the flag so Ross pulls Laura close and kissed her as he past the red flag.

Ross: I love you so much and I am so glad that I was here doing this with you, getting married to you and spending my life with you. Nothing could have made this better.

Laura (in tears) I love you so much and I feel the exact same way.

They touched forehead and Ross turned back setting his feet on the ground to land.

The people helped take of everything on Ross and Laura and once they were free, Ross picked her up by her legs and spun around.

He set her down and hugged her an soon pulled away a an connected their lips smiling.

This was definitely a day to remember. But they both knew together anything can happen.  
They bother have a future ahead of them and nothing will change it.

Here is the honeymoon the epilogue is next... I will come out sooner then before..  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and Share


	6. Chapter 6

_Third Person POV_

 _It's been three years since the honeymoon and the whole wedding chaos. Ross and Laura are happily married in their own house with their 12 year old son Jackson. Who's birthday is today! So far, they have everything ready for the party._

Now;

Ross: LAUR!

Laura: WHAT!

Ross: COME UPSTAIRS FOR A SEC!

Laura: UGH! (walks upstairs to their room) what is it?

Ross: Which should I wear? (holds up to of the exact same shirts)

Laura: Really? You called me up for this? The guests are gonna be here soon and I'm still frosting the cake!

Ross: Just Pick!

Laura: They are the exact same!

Ross: No. This one has an extra flower ! (He said holding up the left one)

Laura: (rolled her eyes) Just wear the right one and go pick up our son!

She walked back down and continued to frost the cake.

Today was their son Jackson's 13th birthday. Since It was a surprise, they asked his friends to take him out. Ross is supposed to go pick him and his friends up and by the time they come back the guests will be here too.

Ross: (comes downstairs ready) Ok Babe! I'll go pick him up! i'll see you. Bye (pecked her lips)

Laura: Bye!

Ross: (Leaves)

Laura: (Finishes the cake and puts it in the fridge) Finally! Now i can get ready.

Laura goes to shower and comes out with her dress and shoes on.

Laura:(walks downstairs, hears the doorbell ring and goes to open the door) Hey guys!

Ross's Family, Laura's Family, Caini and their kids, and Courtney and her husband Callum where here.

Shortly after they arrive:

Texts:

 _Ross: We almost here. Is everyone there?_

 _Laura: Yes! I'll go tell everyone to hide._

 _Ross: Hurry! we're almost here!_

 _Laura: K. BYE_

 _End of text conversation._

Laura: Everyone hide! They're almost here.

Everyone runs and hides! And just then they here keys and two people talking!

Jackson: Where's mom? Why is it dark? (turns on the light )

Everyone: Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!

Jackson: OMG! This is so cool! Thanks!  
He hugs all the guests and his friends! He slowly walks into the kitchen to see his mom setting up snacks on the table!

Jackson: Mom?

Laura: (turns around and hugs him tight) Happy birthday baby!

Jackson: thanks mom! This is awesome! I love you much!

Laura: I love you too!

They both hug each other, only to be joined by the other man in the family.

Ross: my beautiful family!

They all smile and hug once again!  
- _1 hour later:_

Laura: (Stands on a chair) Guys I have an announcement to make! (Getting everyone's attention)

Laura: So as you all know to day is Jack's birthday, but I have huge news. Last week I found out that

.

.  
I'm Pregnant! with a girl!

Everyone cheers happily!

Ross: I'm having baby girl! (he screams)

Laura laughs and smiles happy.  
-

Ross: I'm glad I'm with you! We are so happy together with kids! It couldn't have been better.

Laura: Yeah! I love you!  
She said looking at their son who was bragging about having a new baby sister on the way to his friends!

Laura: Jackson wanted to name her Lily!

Ross: it's perfect!

Laura: Yeah.

 _ **All she ever wanted was to be his girl. And no she finally is!**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's it! Thanks for reading! I know it wasn't the best story but, it is my first time! I actually had this story on wattpad or quite a while so i decided to share it on ! if you want to check it out on wattled my username is: fallingforaura! so thats a wrap thank you guys for reading!  
BYEEEEEEE!


End file.
